New Super Mario Advance + Take 2
New Super Mario Advance + Take 2 (also known as New Super Mario Bros. 2: Take 2) is a remake of Super Mario Bros. 2 and New Super Mario Bros. 2: Doki Doki Panic!! Edition by MarioFanatic64. It's the fourth hack by MarioFanatic64, replacing New Super Mario Bros. 2: Doki Doki Panic!! Edition as its official remake. It was announced upon it's release at midnight on January 1st, 2015. It is the thirteenth New Super Mario Bros. hack released, following Super Mario Bros. - The New Worlds. Production Following the criticisms of New Super Mario Bros. 2: Doki Doki Panic! Edition, ''MarioFanatic64 vowed to fix the hack, originally going under the title ''New Super Mario Bros. 2 Remastered. ''This announcement was made back in 2010, but no progress had been made until some time in late 2011. The production of this hack didn't actually begin as a remake of ''New Super Mario Bros. 2: Doki Doki Panic! Edition. The hack started life as purely a 20-level remake of Super Mario Bros. 2, which was titled New Super Mario USA ''in development. MarioFanatic64 also contemplated duplicating all the levels four times each using a seasonal variant concept, thus expanding the hack to a full 80 levels - but it would have been too repetitive. The hack was originally intended to be MarioFanatic64's next project following ''New Super Mario Bros. 5: Clone Tag Team. ''But due to ''Clone Tag Team's popularity, MarioFanatic64 decided on delaying the hack's announcement to start production on [[New Super Mario Bros. 5: Clone Tag Team 2|a sequel to Clone Tag Team]]. Eventually during the production of Clone Tag Team 2, ''MarioFanatic64 decided to properly plot out his next hacks so there wouldn't be any confusion. He knew his next hack would be ''New Super Mario USA, ''which had since undergone a name change to ''New Super Mario Advance- ''but he was also well aware of his promise to fix up his first hack - which had also undergone a name change to ''New Super Mario Bros. 2 - Take 2. So he decided that both hacks being merged into one would be simple - as they share similar graphics and aesthetics, and the amount of original levels between these two projects still wouldn't make it a complete hack - all that would have to be added is a handful of new levels and a full new remake hack would be born. Before the release of ''Clone Tag Team 2, ''MarioFanatic64 decided exactly how the hack (now officially titled ''New Super Mario Advance + Take 2) ''would be set up. Worlds 1, 2, 3, 5, 6 and 8 would feature remade levels from ''Super Mario Bros. 2 ''and ''New Super Mario Bros. 2: Doki Doki Panic! Edition- ''while worlds 4 and 7 (NSMB's secret worlds) would contain some seasonal variants to levels. The secret levels within the worlds (A, B, C) were to be made of all original levels. When ''Clone Tag Team 2 ''had finished the playtesting phase, production on the hack officially began. Due to the large amount of remade levels, development was amazingly short. The whole hack was made from scratch in less than five months. MarioFanatic64 remained secretive about the identity of the hack right up until the moment it was released at midnight (Australian Eastern Daylight Savings Time) on January 1, 2015, identifying it only as ''Hack #4 ''for over a year before release. The hack was met positively, with a surprising amount of attention given that due to the nature of it's secrecy before release there was no hype for the hack.